Le paradis
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Parfois, la seule manière de croire que l'on est heureux est de se faire voir ce que l'on veut voir...
1. l'histoire

Salut tout le monde ! ! ! Me revoici dans une deuxième traduction ! Alors, celle-ci, honnêtement, n'aura pas de deuxième chapitre. C'est impossible.

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire est à Dahlia et peut être trouvé à 

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1117893

Etes vous bien assis, calé(e) dans votre siège ?

Now, Ladies and Gents, On with the SHOW 

  


**LE PARADIS...**

Elle chantonne tout doucement et écarte une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'enfant endormi. 

_Il ressemble tant à un chérubin, pense t elle, __avec ses boucles dorées qui bordent son petit visage. _

Dieu seul sait où il a eu cette couleur-là. Certainement pas de son père, bien sûr mais elle est consciente qu'elle n'est pas une sirène non plus.

Elle se penche et embrasse légèrement le front de l'enfant, remarquant avec inquiétude qu'il est un peu moite et un peu froid. Sa chanson s'arrête pendant un court instant, mais elle reprend de plus belle avec une joie féroce. Elle le serre fortement, voulant transférer sa propre chaleur au petit corps dans ses bras. Pauvre bébé, il aura trop joué, aujourd'hui. Et trop mangé, aussi. Apparemment, les dentistes aussi se conforment à l'éthique des grand-parents, comme tout le monde, au grand dam de leur profession.

Elle se lève, et, lentement commence à monter les escaliers, en se demandant depuis quand le bébé est aussi lourd. Il a seulement 18 mois, mais il est en bonne santé, et a grandi incroyablement vite. C'est assez amusant de comparer les cheveux blonds et bouclés et les joues rondes du bébé avec les cheveux sombres et droits de son père, et son visage fin. En fait, amusant pour elle au moins; son père ne semble pas trouver cette comparaison aussi drôle.

Un autre arrêt dans l'air qu'elle chantonne, mais qui est très vite repris. Elle se demande rapidement pour qui elle chantonne, mais réprime cette pensée - elle menace d'ouvrir quelque chose dans son esprit, un souvenir pour lequel elle n'est pas prête.

Elle grince des dents et marche plus vite. Quelque chose ne va pas, et une fois que le bébé sera en sécurité dans son lit, elle pourra trouver de quoi il s'agit. Elle a juste besoin de savoir qu'il est sauf. Elle sent les instincts maternelles réveiller la lionne en elle, et si elle avait des griffes, celles-ci seraient sorties.

Où est il ? Son mari, il ne revient jamais si tard de son travail. Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est sûr. Il devrait être là. 

Ah, voilà, on y est. Elle pose le petit corps dans le berceau, et remonte la couverture sur son menton. Elle sourit doucement, et touche du doigt la joue douce du bébé.

 _Pourquoi est il si froid ? _

elle demandera à son mari quand il reviendra.

Surprotectrice comme possible, elle tire sa baguette et lance un charme protecteur, simple mais puissant, autour du berceau, puis sort sans bruit de la pièce, et redescend dans le hall. Son esprit occulte ce qu'il ne veut pas voir, et elle est de retour dans le salon peu de temps après. Elle s'assoit dans le divan et attend.

|*~*|

Il savait qu'il la mettait en danger en l'épousant. Bien que le Seigneur Sombre avait été tué dans une bataille spectaculaire un an plus tôt, il y avait toujours des mangemorts errants qui parcourait le pays. Et inévitablement, il était au sommet de leur liste de personnes à tuer, une fois qu'ils avaient découvert pour qui il travaillait. Mais ils étaient si heureux qu'elle avait même nommé leur maison _"Le Paradis". _

Une fois que leur fils fut né, il ressemblait trop à un ange pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

An plus profond de son esprit, il s'était toujours demandé combien de temps cela pouvait durer. Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à cela.

La maison avait l'air si normale quand il transplana devant la porte d'entrée, mais une fois qu'il fut entré...

Comment pouvait il y avoir tant de sang ?

Il resta pétrifié sur le seuil de la porte pendant ce qui semblait des heures, jusqu'à ce il trouve la force de marcher, machinalement, jusqu'au salon. Il trouva sa femme calmement assise sur le divan, le corps décapité de sa mère à côté d'elle, le cadavre éviscéré de son père, par terre, à ses pieds. Elle lui sourit, se leva rapidement, et vint l'embrasser. 

            - Tu es en retard ? Tu as eu beaucoup de travail ?

Il la fixa.

            - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

            - Mais... Tes parents..., fit il d'une voix étranglée.

            - Oui, ils sont venus, mais ils sont repartis il y a quelques heures, après avoir horriblement gâté le petit !, rit elle.

Il secoua la tête et la prit par les épaules, lui donnant une secousse involontaire. 

            - Où est il ?

elle le regarda, confuse.

            - En haut, dans sa chambre, en train de dormir... Pourquoi ?

Mais il était déjà parti, montant les marches deux à deux. Parce que bien que sa femme n'avait pas l'air blessé, elle était couverte de sang, et il avait vécu beaucoup trop de temps sous le spectre de la mort pour oser espérer.

Il descendit les escaliers en titubant, le corps de son fils dans ses bras. Son petit visage était intact, mais il  avait une tâche de sang sur la joue gauche.

 Elle se tenait au bas des escaliers, anxieuse.

            - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu le descends ? Tu vas le réveiller !

Il pouvait entendre l'indignation dans sa voix, et une vraie inquiétude. Cela l'effraya plus que tout. Il porta l'enfant jusque dans le salon où le feu était presque cendre. Il posa délicatement le petit corps par terre, et prit une pincée de poudre argentée qui se trouvait dans le pot posé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Il la jeta dans le feu, qui se mit à brûler vert brillant, et prononça d'une voix enrouée.

            - Ministère de la magie, Aurors.

Le visage du bureaucrate qui lui apparut fut le premier d'une longue série.

|*~*|

Elle s'assoit calmement sur le lit, et malaxe la couture effilochée de sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est là, ou pourquoi il refuse de la laisser voir son fils. Elle a de vagues souvenirs de gens étranges, de gens méchants qui venaient ici et qui lui disaient quelque chose... Quelque chose de pas vrai, quelque chose de méchant et de cruel. Après leur départ, il y a toujours des médicaments, et les liens sur son petit lit font leur tâche. Elle ne comprend pas cela non plus.

Son mari vient la voir tous les jours, et à chaque fois, il a l'air de plus en plus hagard. Il doit être mis sous pression - enseigner et élever seul leur fils doit l'épuiser. Elle espère pouvoir bientôt rentrer à la maison bientôt, donc elle arrête d'avoir l'air si fatigué et mor...

Elle commence à chantonner la chanson que leur fils aime tant. Il  lui manque et elle veut le voir. Elle en fait pas confiance aux docteurs ; ils ont l'air triste et nerveux quand elle demande des nouvelles de son fils, et il refuse de lui dire comment il va ou quand elle pourra le voir.

La porte s'ouvre, et elle regarde, espérant que ce soit son fils, mais c'est son mari, seul.

Il est pâle, et les poches sous ses yeux sont éloquents. Elle se lève et l'enlace, une expression d'inquiétude désapprobatrice sur son visage.

Il embrasse légèrement son front, et la conduit pour qu'elle s'assoit dans une des deux chaises de la pièce. Il prend l'autre. Elle obéit joyeusement, et comme toujours, demande des nouvelles de leur fils. Son mari secoue juste la tête, incapable de répondre. Il doit être exténué.

            - Tu devrais demander à mes parents de s'occuper un peu de lui. Maman serait plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir une semaine.

Il la regarde, simplement, la douleur, la colère et le chagrin succédant sur son visage normalement impassible. Elle ignora cela.

            - Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore venus me voir ? Tu devrais les amener, mon amour. Ils me manquent.

Il s'enfouit la tête dans les mains, et ce qui pouvait être du malaise s'accentua dans les traits fins de son visage à elle. Mais l'expression disparaît rapidement, et elle sourit à un point qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres à droite de la tête de son mari, l'esprit occupé avec un souvenir heureux.

            - Hermione, pourquoi tu fais ça ?, murmure-t-il finalement.

            - Notre vie est si parfaite, Severus. Je suis si heureuse. Je veux simplement aller à la maison, et je veux que ça ne change jamais. On sera toujours heureux, au Paradis, n'est ce pas ? Tous les trois ?

Il se lève, seulement pour tomber à genoux devant elle. Encerclant sa taille avec ses bras, il pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle, elle le tient, et chantonne.

  


Voilà, c'est fini ! J'ai deux messages personnelles à faire passer.

**Fratélien : Non, je ne traduis pas que des histoires tristes, je traduis les histoires qui me font ressentir quelque chose. **

**Dumbledore : Je te remercie de tes encouragements quant à « 4 Rogue pour le prix d'un ». J'ai l'intention de le finir, et il finira, je t'en donne ma parole. Le chapitre 5 sortira le 1er Janvier. **

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails et qui m'ont reviewé.

Tiens, en parlant de reviewer, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... lol.

Bisous, à la prochaine,

Ripper...


	2. l'annexe explicative A lire si vous avez...

Salut tout le monde !

Oui, je sais que la manière dont les parentset le bébé d'Hermione sont morts est un peu confuse, mais je n'ai fait que traduire. Donc, les questions de ce type sont à poser à l'auteur. Il y atoujours l'hypothèse que ce soit Hermione qui l'ait fait mais avouez franchement que c'est très très très très très improbable et même impossible. 

Personnellement, je pense que ce sont les mangemorts qui ont fait ça et plutôt que de tuer Hermione, ils l'ont laissée folle. C'était une attaque contre Severus Rogue car, c'est lui qui est sur leur liste à tuer comme il le dit dans le texte. Et quoi de plus cruel que de tuer son enfant et de rendre sa femme folle ? Je pense que les parents d'Hermione n'étaient qu'une coïncidence. Ils étaient là, les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas laissé de témoins, donc... C'est un drame qui touche Hermione, mais pas directement Severus. C'est probablement la cause de sa folie. Pauvre Severus de rentrer chez lui et de voir du sang sur les murs et de découvrir tout cela...

J'espère que ceci vous aura éclairé.

Bisous, à la prochaine,

Ripper...


End file.
